Version 0.5.7.8 (beta)
Fixes: - Range for targeting people increased by 100%. - Range for calling guards taken down to 25%, meaning you need to be closer to the person who you want to call guards on then before. - People outside of the guard zones will no longer be treated as criminals when you call guards. - Added several fixes for magic-fx. - Added support for magic-animations that have their anim-rate scaled based on cast-time. - You will now use skills when casting magic, meaning you might fizzle if you don't have enough skill. - You will now gain skills in magic based on the difficulty of your current spell. - You can no longer pre cast spells while auto running or jumping. - Spells should now deal/heal more random amounts of damage. - Spells should no longer overwrite each other when cast on the same target at the same time. - New sound for channelling animation. - Added support for hitfx on projectile-based magic. - Added sound support for sound when hitting with spells. - Removed default trail-fx and hit-fx for spells. - Fixed a bug in line-of-sight that made all spells say "out of sight" after you targeted thin air. - Fixed a bug that made casting a new spell while having a spell pre-casted messed up. - Fixed a bug that made it possible to "paxa" a loot even when you were dead. - Fixed a bug that made it really hard to get equipment hits. - Fixed a bug that made dual-wielding power-level your character. - Fixed a bug where the names of the players were not displayed in the trade window. - You will now correctly gain skill from the weapon you hit with when dual-wielding. - Fixed a bug in armour calculations that made armours remove less damage then it should. - Fix for small clearing bug in the action bar. - Several server-stability issues fixed. - Added Attribute Gain on Skills. - Added the to lock, gain on attributes. - Added Attribute Skill Cap. - Reduced the Attribute points placeable at char creation. - Left Mouse button Bug fixed. - Separated Mining / Lumberjack animations. - New particle-fx for spurt. - Weapons will now take durability damage based on what armor you hit on. - Durability on weapons will now make the weapon do less and less damage until it's destroyed. - If you left click a vendors item you can now write with numbers how many you want, single right clicking will still add one. - Item names are now displayed on mouse over in the vendor window. - Item names are now displayed on mouse over in the trade window. - The number box for item splitting will now appear next to the clicked item. - Changed the look of the "Tool-tip box" in the inventory and made it scale with the length of the item name. - Names of weapon-parts has been changed in the weapon creation. - How a weapon was built will now be reflected in its item name, seen on mouse over. - All characters will now start with 20 more hp. - Changed Actionbar shorts from F1-12 to 1 - ´. - New Magic Animations (more to come). - Ragdolls for creatures has gotten more density (weight). - Magic "ball" follows camera so it doesn't disappear from view. - NPCs react from damage. - New spellicons. - sidebar design changed. - Toggle feature in gameoptions for sidebar. World: - Some performance tweaking made in Fabernum. - More Detail added to Fabernum (more to come). - More work done around the trail from Kranesh. - Vadda got some more work done to it. (more to come). - Moved around NPC´s in Vadda. - Arrow Value and price reduced. - Several collision fixes. - Spruces now got branches and needles again. - Khurite village got new ambience sound. - Slight optimization of login screen. - Added coins of gold and silver to vendors.